Halloween Behind Deep and Dark eyes
by Lonelyspeaker
Summary: L'histoire retrace l'histoire de Michael Myers à travers les yeux de Dawn, une jeune fille de deux ans de moins que lui et qui décrit son attirance malsaine, mais néanmoins innocente, pour le tueur d'Halloween qu'elle a connu enfant et dont elle percevait la souffrance ainsi que la haine qu'il renfermait. Michael Myers x OC. Rating T & M, dépendant du chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction :

Cette fanfiction est basée sur le film Halloween de Rob Zombie et non sur ceux de Carpenter, bien que je les apprécient également (sauf quelques uns qui ont suivis). L'explication c'est que dans le film de Rob Zombie ont a beaucoup plus d'éléments par rapport à son enfance et que l'on peux plus facilement intégrer une « personnalité » à Michael Myers que dans les tous premiers films ou l'on ne connaît rien de lui. Du coup travailler sur une fanfiction avec un semblant d'histoire et de « personnalité » est bien plus simple et intéressante que de travailler sur rien du tout et tout reprendre à zéro en risquant de ne pas du tout respecter l'œuvre originale. Je ne dit pas que je respecterais l'œuvre de monsieur Zombie à la lettre, c'est une fanfiction alors il faut que ça change évidemment, mais je tacherais de respecter le plus l'ambiance générale du film et du personnage.

Attention cependant, cette fanfiction sera, comment dire, à classer dans la catégorie romance, bien sûre il ne faut pas tout de suite cliquer sur la croix en haut de votre écran en vous disant c'est un truc de fille, ça l'est d'un sens, mais il y aura toujours autant d'hémoglobine qu'il faut pour contenter tous le monde. J'essaierais vraiment de faire un travail approfondi, assez recherché, je ne dit pas être une grande écrivain, je ne dit même pas être écrivain, mais quitte à écrire autant le faire bien et jusqu'au bout. La première partie concernant l'enfance est assez importante, histoire de tout comprendre et de ne pas arriver en plein milieu en se disant « hein, quoi, mais je comprends pas ». Mais ça ne constitue pas l'ensemble de l'histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Behind deep and dark eyes

Prologue

La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai eu peur, et aujourd'hui plus encore.

J'étais toute petite à l'époque, mais ces années n'ont en rien effacer ce jour, le moment où ses yeux ont croisés les miens. A ce moment là on ne parlait pas encore de lui dans les journaux, à ce moment là, le sang n'avait pas encore couler à flots, mais déjà je pouvais sentir le miens se glacer dans mon être tout entier, mon corps tremblant et mes yeux irrémédiablement attiré vers les siens, d'un bleu profond aussi profond que son regard qui me transperçait comme une lame de couteau.

Nous venions tous juste d'emménager dans la même rue, mon père et moi. Mes pauvres bras retenant un lourd cartons sortis de la voiture n'arrivait pas à supporter la charge. Tandis que je restais immobile le regard toujours fixe vers le jeune garçon d'environ neuf ans, de deux ans plus âgé que moi, je tombais à terre sous la violence de la gifle que mon père venait de m'infliger. Mes genoux n'avais pas était amortis par la mince robe blanche que je portais et les petites fleurs jaunes sur le tissus se tachèrent de sang et de terre. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me relevais et avant de recevoir une énième correction je jeter un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir s'il me fixais toujours avec ces même yeux qui me troublaient tant. Il était toujours là, assis sur le perron de sa maison, mais son expression avait changée, et maintenant son visage vibrait d'une expression dérangeante de colère. Effrayée, je ne m'attardais pas et tournais la tête rapidement en courant me cacher à l'intérieur. Je déposais le cartons dans le salon et m'empressais de regardé à la fenêtre juste devant moi. Il n'était plus là.

Chapitre 1

Je ne le revis qu'une semaine après, c'était la rentrée des classes. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ce jour quoi que ça n'est pas beaucoup changé aujourd'hui. Les gens me font peur, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je ne les déteste pas particulièrement, mais parfois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que l'être humain est profondément méchant, qu'il n'y peux rien, c'est dans sa nature, même si il peut faire preuve de bonté. Et l'image paternel que j'ai reçu n'est pas contraire à cet idée. Alcool toujours, violence parfois, repos jamais. Alors quand bien même je devais aller côtoyer d'autres enfants de mon age c'était un faible répit qui s'offrait à moi et que je n'avais pas le droit de refuser.

Le premier jour d'un nouvel élève n'est pas sensé être le meilleur jour de l'année, on est seul, perdu et apeuré, du moins pour la plupart. Néanmoins, je ne pensé pas qu'il soit possible que ce soit pire. Je me trompais lourdement mais je n'étais pas en age de comprendre la méchanceté. Enfermée dans les toilettes des filles, un sceau d'eau renversée, j'étais mouillé de haut en bas, j'avais froid mais ne pouvais me défendre. J'aurais aimé pleurer et ne me serais pas retenue mais les larmes ne voulait pas couler. C'était en fin de journée et il pleuvait à torrent quand je suis sortie, je ne ressentais plus l'eau sur ma peau déjà humide. Alors je marchais la tête baissé, comme a mon habitude car j'ai toujours eu peur de regarder les gens en face. En réalité, la seul personne qui ai put capter mon regard c'était lui. Il rentrait chez lui, nous avions parcouru la route ensemble et je ne l'avais remarqué qu'à cet instant quand je sentis un regard posé sur moi, un sentiment que je ne pourrais pas expliqué et que probablement personne ne peut. Il avait cette même expression impassible et ses cheveux blonds mouillé tombaient devant son visage ruisselant de pluie. Je n'aurais pas détachais mon regard s'il ne s'était pas retourné d'un seul coup pour ouvrir la porte. Je fit de même, mais toute la nuit je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui. Les enfants ont parfois de drôle de fixation. Je le vis en rêve ou en cauchemar car je ne saurais dire quel mot lui convient le mieux.

Je n'entre pas chez des inconnus d'ordinaire, ce devait être la première fois. J'avais envi de savoir son prénom, juste son prénom. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, cela n'a jamais était aussi vrai que cette fois-ci, car si je ne l'avais pas fait j'aurais pus rester vivante, juste un peu plus longtemps.

Je traversé la rue juste avant l'école le lendemain matin. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder des deux côtés de la route. A l'époque je ne savait pas encore que seul le nom d'une personne était écrite sur une boite au lettre, alors je m'approchais de la porte pour voir l'écriteau à coté de celle-ci quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Des cris éclatèrent alors et venez de la pièce à coté. Je fis un pas en arrière. C'était lui, je ne décrocha pas de son regard une fois encore, il semblait contrarié ou étais-ce de la colère, je ne savais pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme qui semblait être sa mère s'avança. C'était elle qui crié jusqu'au bout de la pièce et un homme lui répondait par des mots dont j'ignorais tout du sens mais que je peux à présent qualifié des plus vulgaires que l'on peut entendre dans toutes une vie. Quand elle me vit, elle me dit « bonjour » d'une voix la plus douce que j'ai pu entendre jusqu'à présent. Elle me souris, on aurait dit un ange avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

A ce moment là j'hésitais et baissais la tête avant de murmurer :

« Dawn »

« Tu veux quelque chose Dawn ? »

En vérité si je lui disais la raison pour laquelle j'étais venus, j'imaginais très bien l'hilarité que cela provoquerait.

« Je suis...enfin mon père et moi...on est les nouveaux voisins, juste en face de chez vous. Je voulais juste me présenté » déclarais-je en affichant un léger sourire.

Lorsque je tournais la tête, juste pour quelques secondes, il n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux.

« Oh très bien, ravi de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Deborah, Deborah Myers, je suis la mère de Michael, dit-elle en posant la main sur son épaule, vous devez être dans la même école alors ?

« Hum, oui, à Haddonfield Primary School »

« Eh bien dans ce cas vous prenez le même chemin, vous pourriez y aller ensemble, t'en dit quoi Michael ? »

Je tournais faiblement la tête dans sa direction, il regardait ailleurs puis se retourna vers sa mère et acquiesça simplement. Enfin, sa mère l'embrassa sur le front, c'est la première fois que je le vit sourire, rien qu'un peu, mais il était présent.

Il partit en premier d'un pas décidé, je mis quelques secondes avant de réagir et me mit à courir pour le rattraper, faisant tomber mon sac au passage, le temps que je le ramasse il s'était arrêter. Quand je l'eus rejoins je compris qu'il regardait au coin de la rue en face. Sous un grand arbre se tenait un groupe de garçons un peu plus grands que lui qui se balançaient sur une des branches tout en riant aux éclats et jetant des cailloux sur les voitures qui passaient. Michael, je savais son prénom à présent, retrouvait son expression de colère en les voyant, la même expression que celle qu'il arborait la première fois que nous nous sommes vu.

Alors avec des réflexes tout à faits enfantins, je tirais la manche de son manteau pour le faire réagir, comme il ne bougeait pas je l'appelais.

« M..Michael, Michael »

A ce moment là, un des garçons nous pointa du doigt, le plus grand darda son regard sur nous avant de crier.

« Alors Myers, on s'est trouvait une copine pour jouer à la poupée, puis en lançant un regard aux autres, ou peut-être au docteur. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Michael arrêta de les regarder, me prit la mains et m'entraîna avec lui dans la rue à côté pour les éviter. Je ne le savais pas à ce moment, mais ce garçon mourrait dans quelques mois de la même main que celle que je tenais en ce moment-même. Arrivés à l'école, la sonnerie venait tout juste de retentir, si bien que je le perdu de vu à travers la masse affluente d'élèves. Je le cherchais du regard mais il n'y était pas. Je l'ai cherché à la récréation, mais il fallait croire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve. A la sortie il ne m'avait pas attendu. Je courus alors en empruntant le même chemin mais personne. Après un court instant je croyais être perdu, lorsque le même garçon rencontrais ce matin courus vers moi avec deux de ses amis. Il était frisé et faisait une tête de plus que moi, je me sentais si petite que j'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu disparaître. Puis, d'un seul coup, me poussa des deux mains en disant :

« Alors comme ça on est amis avec ce cinglé c'est ça ? »

Je n'osais pas répondre non pas parce que j'avais peur d'eux mais parce que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Venir ensemble à l'école faisait-il de nous des amis, à huit ans, cela suffisait.

Alors que je ne répondais pas, il me poussa de plus en plus fort, mon cartable tomba, puis ses amis en firent de même. Tour à tour, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu, je voyais leur visage défilais jusqu'à ce que je tombe à terre. Alors je le vis, Michael, posté derrière eu, une branche à la main, il donna un coup à l'un puis aux deux autres, juste le temps de m'attraper le bras. Jamais je n'avais couru aussi vite et aussi longtemps sans être épuisé. Les autres garçons se relevèrent et nous prirent en chasse. J'avais peur, peur de lâcher prise, alors je m'accrocher et serrer de plus en plus fort sa main, si fort que j'aurais pu y rester accrochée toute ma vie. Enfin nous furent arriver dans notre rue.

« Écoute, la prochaine fois cours quand tu les vois si tu veut pas que ça t'arrive encore, puis se dirigeant vers la porte de chez lui, j'ai pas a veiller sur toi »

Il avait raison, il ne me devait rien, ce n'était pas mon cas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, voilà le deuxième chapitre avec un peu plus de dialogue cette fois-ci, le chapitre trois sera posté dans la même journée. J'espère que cela vous plaira, je sais que certain diront que c'est long où même que ça ne ressemble pas beaucoup à l'image qu'on donne de Michael Myers. Pour ma part j'essaie de faire le maximum et pour ceux là je vous invite à essayé de décrire Michael Myers, d'imaginer ses dialogues. Je vous promet que ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

(Là aussi le texte n'est pas corrigé, je préfère le faire à la fin, désolée)

Chapitre 2

J'ai eu le droit à une gifle puis deux, puis trois, de la part de mon père lorsque je suis rentrée. J'avais oublié mon sac à dos le soir même alors que j'échappais de justesse au groupe de garçons.

C'était une juste punition, je ne me rebellais pas. A force ma joue était devenue rouge puis bleu. Le lendemain un hématome pourpre s'était formé. J'attendais patiemment devant la porte de Michael. Je m'étais levé une demi-heure plus tôt pour ne pas qu'il parte sans moi. Les enfants ont tendance à détester la solitude et font tous pour être accompagné, ne pas être seul. Je ne dérogeait pas à la règle, même si les quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre mon cœur palpitait d'un sentiment de peur qui devait se lire sur mon visage comme dans un livre.

Pendant tout le trajet j'avais caché ma joue en tournant la tête mais il avait déjà du le remarqué car je sentait son regard dévié sur moi plusieurs fois. Néanmoins il ne me demanda rien, rien de toute la journée. Comme si l'habitude d'en voir ou d'en avoir lui avait tout fait oublié de la souffrance provoquée.

Les jours passaient, puis les semaines, mais il ne me parlait toujours pas. L'incompréhension régnait alors dans ma tête. Ce garçon n'avait rien à voir avec les autres, ont aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait ressentir que quelques sentiments et un seul à la fois, la colère ou la joie. Bien que je n'avais vu ce dernier sentiment qu'une seul fois. J'aurais aimé avoir le droit à ce sourire moi-aussi, mais il fallait croire que seul sa mère y avait droit.

Enfin, la dernière semaine d'octobre, je décidais d'aller le voir. Non, en fait ce n'était pas vraiment lui, c'était sa mère. La mienne, je ne l'ai pas connu, elle est morte en couche et eut juste le temps de me nommer. D'après mon registre de naissance j'étais né le 5 octobre, à 6h du matin, l'aurore venait tout juste d'apparaître à l'horizon, apparemment c'est de là que viendrait mon prénom. Ce n'est pas des plus joyeux de fêter son anniversaire le même jour que celui de la mort de votre mère. C'est pourquoi je ne le fêtais pas, et personne ne me le souhaitait, j'en oublié presque son existence.

Je voulais comprendre, savoir ce que cela faisait d'en avoir une, j'aurais aimé échanger mon esprit avec le sien, mais il ne me laissait pas entrer. J'observais par la fenêtre, trop haute pour moi, j'étais sur la pointe des pieds. Je voyais sa sœur, Judith, et son beau-père, Ronnie. Je ne connaissais rien d'eux. Mais je sus dès l'instant où Ronnie gifla Michael et où sa sœur l'envoyer se faire voir, qu'il ne devait pas les portait dans son cœur s'il en avait un. Sa mère était là à faire le petit déjeuner elle se pressais et servais tout le monde, une scène banale dans toutes les familles, même si à travers le carreau j'arrivais à entendre les insultes fuser et les tasses s'écraser sur le sol. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas remarquer le berceau dans un coin de la pièce, ce n'est que lorsque le bébé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur commença à pleurer que je sut que Michael avait une petite sœur, il se présentait à son berceau et enleva son masque, un masque de clown au grand sourire et bariolé de mile couleurs. Il l'embrassa puis se remit à table, il n'y resta que quelques minutes avant de se relever. Sa mère l'embrassa alors et caressa ses cheveux, seuls sa mère et sa petite sœur devait compter pour lui. Quant à moi, je restait là et compris que finalement je n'étais pas la plus malheureuse des enfants que la Terre est portée. J'avais toujours joué à la pauvre petite fille sans défense et qui subissait toutes les violences. J'étais lâche mais c'était un moyen comme un autre de ne pas souffrir. Je n'avais pas préparer de discours ou d'excuse pour entrer chez eux j'attendis juste que son beau-père et sa sœur partent et qu'il n'y est personne dans le hall. J'ouvris la porte avec plus de curiosité que appréhension. Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine et j'entendis le bébé pleurer. Je ne savais même pas son nom mais dans un élan que l'on pourrait qualifier de maternel je m'approchais du berceau. Je saisi la petite fille, il n'y avait pas de doute possible car elle était toute vêtu de rose, puis faisant bien attention à elle je la berçait. On ne m'avait jamais chanté de berceuse, les seuls chansons que je connaissais étaient-celles que l'ont nous avez appris en classe. Je me souvenais de l'une d'elle.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

The other night dear, While I was sleeping,  
I dreamed I hold you in my arms,  
But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken,  
and I hold my head and I cried,

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

Ses petits yeux bleus me regardé avec attention, elle avait un petit sourire, semblait apaisé rien qu'avec cette chanson. Je regarde son pijama et vit alors une petite broderie sur le haut, Angel, c'était son prénom. Je lui rendit son sourrire et sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je lui parlais, comme si elle pouvait me comprendre.

« Tu as de la chance Angel, ton frère t'aime beaucoup, je suis sûre qu'il te protégera et sera toujours la pour toi, alors surtout dès que tu le voit souris comme tu viens de le faire. »

J'avais vu comment Michael regardait sa petite sœur, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, il l'aimait beaucoup et je savais que je ne mentais pas en lui disant cela.

Ce que je ne savais pas en revanche c'est que quelqu'un était là juste derrière moi, ce n'est que quand je vis une ombre près du berceau que je m'en rendis compte. J'eus un petit sursaut en le voyant aussi près de moi, il ne me regardait pas et jeter son regard sur Angel, un regard tendre accompagné d'un grand sourire. Je n'avais droit qu'à un rapide coup d'œil interrogateur et pensif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai entendu ta petite sœur pleurer et comme je ne voyais personne, je... »

Quel excuse pitoyable, on pouvait faire passer ça sur le compte du jeune age, certes, mais le fait est qu'il ne semblait pas du tout gober ce mensonge bien qu'à demi vrai. Je m'était attendu à ce qu'il me demande de partir ou qu'il m'envoie me faire voir. Mais il ne dit rien pendants quelques minutes tout en caressant le visage de sa petite sœur.

« Viens, emmène Boo avec toi »

C'était comme ça qu'il la surnommé, « Boo ».

« Boo ? »

« Ma petite sœur »

Je le suivis en emportant la petite dans mes bras, gravissant les marches pour arriver à une chambre de garçon. Comment le savais-je ?, elle n'était pas du tout rangé, les posters de groupes de métal ornaient les murs, la collection de voitures, la couleur bleu, cette chambre n'avait rien d'anormale pour un garçon de son age, rien hormis des masques effrayants disséminé à travers toute la pièce.

Je restais à l'entrée attendant qu'il me fasse signe d'entrer. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, quelques peluches

y était déposé. J'attrapais l'une d'entre elle et la montrait à Angel. Je m'amusais à faire la voix de « monsieur nounours » un ourson en peluche entièrement marron avec des yeux noirs.

« Pourquoi tu l'apelle Boo ? C'est bizarre, c'est le même mot qu'on utilise pour faire peur à quelqu'un »

Il ne répondais pas, je ne comprenez pas ce que je faisais là, ce qu'il voulait me dire ou me montrer, juste sa chambre peut-être. Alors je vis son énorme bleu sur sa joue et sa mâchoire. Dans un élan je me lever et me plaçais devant lui. Alors qu'il tournait sa tête pour le cacher je mis ma main sur son visage là où était situé l'hématome. Il se retourna vers moi et me fixa du regard, je crus déceler de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Je n'osais pas lui demander qui lui avait fait ça et de toute manière j'en avais une petite idée.

« C'est cet homme ? Ton beau-père ? Ça te fait encore mal ? »

Il hocha la tête, une seule fois, je ne savais s'il souffrait encore dans sa chair, mais à l'intérieur sa douleur était certaine.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à nous amuser avec Boo, je l'appelais comme ça moi aussi. J'étais la seul à faire la conversation, à par quelques moments où il me posait une question sur moi ou ma famille.

J'en appris plus sur lui en quelques heures que tous le reste de sa famille y compris sa mère.

« Tu es assez gentil en fait.. Je veux dire que tu es plus gentille que tu le laisse penser. »

Je l'avais démasqué et il semblait s'en être rendu compte. En vérité, il eut même un léger sourrire, je crois bien que j'aurais pus finir par le faire rire si son beau-père n'était pas rentré. A ce moment là il semblait paniqué. Il me prit Boo des mains et la déposa dans le berceau dans la chambre à coté. Puis m'entraîna au rez-de chaussé avant de m'entraîner dehors par la porte de derrière.

« S'il te trouve il va piquer une crise, si t'as pas envi de te prendre des coups ne revient plus ici »

Je ne savais pas très bien comment interprété ces paroles. Voulait-il me mettre dehors une bonne fois pour toute et ne plus me revoir ? Ou alors essayait-il de mettre en garde, de me protéger ?

Une chose était certaine à cette époque et aujourd'hui encore je n'en ai toujours fais qu'à ma tête et je ne comptait arrêter de le voir. Je ne voulais pas être seul, c'est égoïste, non, cela l'aurait été si je n'avais pas pensée à lui plus qu'à moi-même en disant cela.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3, encore une fois j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Avant dernière partie sur l'enfance, appelons ça comme cela, même si dans le quatrième chapitre on parlera également de l'adolescence jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, je l'ai suivi comme une ombre discrète et furtive, je l'épié sans arrêt. Ce n'était pas méchant, j'aurais juste voulu le comprendre mieux, je savais qu'il y avait une part de lumière en lui, une part d'ombre aussi et tandis que je le voyait marcher en solitaire dans les couloirs, un monstre empli de douleur et de rage s'éveillait à l'intérieur de lui.

Les enfants sont parfois si cruels. Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre la douleur qu'ils inflige, ce qu'ils réveillent. Je les ai vu ce jour là, le même groupe de garçons, ils semblait suivre Michael eux aussi, mais je doutais que leurs raisons étaient aussi innocentes que les miennes. Je me cachais derrière un casier et observait la scène de loin, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, attendre un signe qui me pousserais à partir le plus loin possible, à ne plus le poursuivre, à ne plus jamais le voir.

Mais rien. Je les voyais se séparer, il n'en restait que deux, le même garçon aux cheveux frisé qui s'en était pris à moi et un autre de ses amis. Michael était déjà partis dans les toilettes et les deux autres se glorifié d'avoir tabassé un de leur camarade tout en franchissant la porte, comment cet acte de violence pouvait-il être glorifiant ?

La sonnerie retentit mais je n'avais pas l'intention de partir d'ici. Je me postais devant la porte et observer par le trou de la serrure.

La sexualité n'est pas une chose que l'on vous apprend à l'école primaire, je ne connaissais pas un seul des mots qui sortais de la bouche des ces garçons. Ils montraient une image à Michael, je crois qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, je ne vue pas exactement la photo mais je pouvais déjà dire qu'elle ne portait que très peu de vêtements sur elle. J'entendais des mots que je peux maintenant qualifié d'horribles, des paroles qui détruisent, qui engendrent le mal. Je n'avais aucun pouvoir ici, je n'étais qu'une petite fille qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui l'entoure et qui cherchait par tous les moyens possibles d'approcher la seul personne qu'elle avait jamais aimé. Je l'aimais par ce qu'il arrivait à capter mon regard, à ne pas me sentir seul, rien que pour ces quelques choses je l'aimais comme un enfant s'attache à la première personne gentille avec elle.

Ils se battaient à présent, je restais immobile, seul mes yeux bougé pris de panique. Le principal arriva juste à tant pour les stopper. Michael était devenu plus agressive encore, lui disant d'aller se faire voire, je regardais ses yeux, ils étaient noirs malgré leur couleur bleu, aussi noir que le mal qui l'habitait à présent. J'étais terrorisé, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps derrière la porte, voir ces yeux qui m'emplissait d'une terreur nouvelle et dont je craignait à présent qu'ils se retournent sur moi. Je m'enfuyais je courrais le plus vite que je pouvais de crainte qu'il ne me rattrape, j'avais peur.

Je séchais la classe, je ne rentrais même pas chez moi, j'errais dans les rues je n'avais plus envi de le revoir. Je voulais l'effacer de ma mémoire. Je n'avais pas fais attention où j'allais, j'étais dans la foret maintenant. Les feuilles rousses jonchaient le sol mais le bruit du vent qui les faisaient tomber étaient accompagnée de hurlement. Je voyais la scène de loin. Je crois que j'ai toujours était attirée par le mal ou inversement car j'étais toujours là où il était. Je voyait le jeune garçon avec lequel il s'était battu étendu à terre, le visage tuméfié, recouvert de son sang. Michael était encore avec son masque de clown qui était plus effrayant que jamais. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, quel jour nous étions, j'avais le vertige, la nausée, je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais pour me rendre chez moi. J'en étais malade, mais ce n'étais rien comparé à ce qui se passerait ce soir. Je profitais de l'absence de mon père, sans doute partis boire ou plus, pour me reposais. Je fis des cauchemars, je voyais du sang recouvrant les murs de ma chambre et entendais encore les cris du garçon que Michael avait tué. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? La notion du bien et du mal ne semblait importé comme si dépourvu de sentiments humain il avait agis selon son instinct le plus primitif qu'est la vengeance. Mais ne prenait-il pas également plaisir à le tuer ? Étais-cela qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Je fus réveillé dans la soirée. Mon père dormait dans le salon, étalé sur le canapé, encore ivre. Je voyais des lumières vives venant de l'extérieur, une rouge puis une bleu qui défilais sans cesse. Je n'avais même pas regardait l'heure, le ciel était déjà noir quand je poussais les rideaux. Une dizaine de voitures de police était garée juste devant la maison de Michael. Je ne savais pas encore que ce que j'avais vu plus tôt dans la journée n'était qu'un pré-quel de ce qui m'attendait. J'ouvris la porte d'un cou p pour courir vers la maison. De loin j'apercevais sa mère à genoux retenu par deux policiers. Les autres tirais des brancard recouvert de draps qui prenait la couleur du sang. Le corps de Judith, de ce qui devait être son petit ami, puis celui de son beau-père. IL y avait une foule de personnes si bien que je distinguait plus rien autour de moi. J'avais peur, parce que je savais qui avait fais ça, parce que je l'avais déjà vu faire. Tout s'était déroulé si vite aujourd'hui que je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était Halloween. Des journalistes commençaient à affluer dans tous les sens, je ne m'entendais plus penser. Ils évoquaient des meurtres horribles, les plus sanglant que l'Amérique ait connu, des crimes odieux et sadique perpétuer par Michael Myers.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite tout est devenu flou, je cherchais à partir mais ne trouvais pas d'issu. Je courrais pour échapper à cette foule d'opportunistes et de curieux qui se nourrissent du malheur des autres étaient-ils réellement différents des meurtriers dont ils parlaient ?

Une voiture de police restait dans l'ombre, à l'intérieur le visage du « mal incarné »,du « psychopathe », du « diable », comme ils l'appelaient à présent. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort, après tout, ce qu'il a fait été monstrueux. Il n'y avait pas d'explications ce qui renforcé encore plus l'impulsivité et la folie de la chose. Il avait le regard vide, non, non pas vide, il y avait quelque chose, une chose malsaine et innocente dissimulée derrière ces yeux d'un bleu profonds.

Je devais avoir l'air quelque peu stupide lorsque je le regardais, apeurée, mais inquiète, je me demandais qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Stupide ou folle car je me préoccupais de l'avenir d'un tueur, c'était bien ce qu'il était maintenant, et que personne ne s'en soucie, tous le monde l'injurie et le blesse alors qu'il ne savent rien. Mais que pouvez t-on attendre d'eux, qu'ils le plaignent, qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui, qu'ils aient de la peine pour un meurtrier. Étais-je attendris par ce monstre ? Étais-ce mal ?

Plus tard un homme dira de lui « Ses yeux vous mentirons, puis ils vous détruiront, ils vous priveront de votre innocence, de votre fierté, peut-être même de votre âme. » Je n'avais pas idée à quel point et ne savais pas que cela avait déjà commencé.


	4. Chapter 4

Enfin le chapitre 4. Ça y est la partie sur l'enfance de Dawn et de Michael est terminée. Attention ça va devenir un peu moins « mignon » dirais-je. J'ai fais une ellipse sur quinze ans même si je décrit ce qu'il s'est passé à certains moments dans ce chapitre. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'expliquer en détails quinze années qui allaient sûrement en ennuyer plus d'un. Donc voilà, Dawn à maintenant vingt-trois ans, son caractère s'est un peu renforcé, mais je veux pas trop m'éloigner des premiers chapitres pour le moment, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que ça restera « sage » tout au long de l'histoire, ça ne serait pas vraiment intéressant. J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à commenter.

Chapitre 4

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jour et pourtant je savais où il avait passé ces quinze dernières années. Je n'avais pas le courage au début, et de toute manière je ne l'aurais pas pus, après tout, je n'avais que huit ans. Mais même lorsque le courage et l'age n'était plus un obstacle, c'était la peur qui m'empêcher, je ne savais pas ce que je retrouverais là-bas, j'avais une vision si ternies des hôpitaux psychiatrique, surtout après son autre meurtre sur une infirmière, je pouvais de moins en moins comprendre les choses qui m'entoure et ce qui pousse quelqu'un à tuer. Je ne savais pas si ses yeux avait perdu toute couleur, toute humanité dont je n'avais qu'à de très rares moments détecté la présence. Comment était-il à présent ?

Après toutes ces années, j'habitais encore la même maison, une maison que je détestait tout comme celui que je côtoyais. Les années avaient finis par le rendre plus violents, l'alcool avait également jouait un grand rôle là-dedans, je m'étais endurci, j'avais appris à supporter les coups sans rien dire, et chacun d'eux me rendait plus forte, face aux autres et face à moi-même. Mais ses paroles m'épuisaient toujours autant. Il n'y a pas de plus grande violence que les mots, je suppose que ceux qui le dise ne savent pas combien ils ont raison parce qu'ils ne le vivent pas. Je ne cherche pas a attirer la pitié mais c'est tellement plus facile de se plaindre que la majorité des gens le font, je le ferais sûrement si j'avais une seule personne à qui me plaindre. Mais même avec le temps je n'avais pas réussi à m'intégrer, avoir côtoyé de près le tueur d'Halloween n'aidait pas vraiment à se faire apprécier des autres. Ils vous regardent sans rien vous dire mais vous entendez dans votre dos des exclamations et des remarques aussi sordides que méchantes. Mais aujourd'hui si ce ne sont plus des enfants ou des adolescents, ce sont des adultes qui parlent, et ils n'ont rien à envier à leur progéniture en matière de langage fleuri.

La vie avait repris son cours sans rien oublier des atrocités qui avait eut lieux des années auparavant, j'étais rentrée à la fac et poursuivais des études de psychologie. A croire que ce que j'avais vu me rattraper encore aujourd'hui car je voulais comprendre l'esprit des gens, plus que la psychologie ou la psychiatrie, la psychanalyse me paraissait fascinante.

Aujourd'hui encore je passais devant la maison Myers juste devant chez moi en rentrant des cours, le soleil était resplendissant aujourd'hui et le feuillage des arbres était une symphonie de couleurs rougeâtres, orangées ou brunes. Je me délectais encore quelques instants de cette journée qui touchait à sa fin avant de rentrée comme chaque jour chez moi, avec la certitude de recevoir la réprimande et les coups quotidiens. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, cette journée était spéciale, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, je savais juste qu'elle l'était. Je tournais la tête vers la maison de l'autre coté de la rue, elle était à l'abandon depuis la tuerie qui avait sévi à l'intérieur, personne n'en voudrait plus à présent. Je fus prise d'un étrange sentiment comme si je ne rentrais pas dans la bonne maison, que ce n'était pas chez moi ici, mais en face. Ce n'était peut-être rien, juste une vague émotion, une légère mélancolie à l'approche d'Halloween.

Le lendemain pourtant j'avais la même sensation, mais à force de me persuader qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui me relié encore à cette maison, je reprenais mon chemin. Mais même si j'avais tenté d'effacer mes souvenirs, il faut croire que certain ne peuvent l'être, qu'ils nous serviront un jour alors inconsciemment on les protègent en les gardant dans un coin plus précieux que notre mémoire, notre cœur. Mais à quoi tout cela pouvait-il encore servir de ressasser ces maudits souvenirs, si ce n'est qu'à intensifié ses cauchemars. C'est une torture volontaire et néanmoins inconsciente quand ma volonté se confronte à ma mémoire. J'ai tellement de mal à lutter contre elle que le seul fait fermer les yeux me fait souffrir. Hier soir pourtant le rêve que je fis été pour la première fois agréable. Je ne saurait vraiment dire ou j'étais mais je crois me souvenir que c'était dans une forêt. Une forêt aux couleurs de l'automne mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de cadavre sur le sol et de sang qui coulait sur feuilles déjà rouges. Il n'y avait que moi et un cheval blanc qui me regardait au loin. C'était si calme, on entendait à peine le bruit du vent. Je m'approchais de lui, ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien ne pouvait réellement m'arriver et pour une fois que mes rêves étaient aussi doux et paisible je voulais en profiter encore un peu avant de me réveiller. Je m'approchais encore plus près mais il ne semblait pas avoir peur de moi, il n'y avait aucune violence dans son regard, je n'avais pas peur de le toucher. Je caressais sa longue crinière blanche et sa robe immaculée, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un cheval aussi beau un jour. On aurait dit le même cheval que monte les princes dans les contes de fées pour aller secourir leur bien-aimé. Il y avait bien une selle mais personne dessus, comme s'il m'attendait, qu'il était venu me chercher. C'est stupide n'est-ce pas ?

Mais j'avais l'impression d'être unique pour une fois, que j'étais désirée. Mais les rêves jamais ne durent lorsque le soleil vient frapper votre visage. Une fois réveillée pourtant j'avais réussi à me souvenir de mon rêve, la lumière du soleil ne l'avait pas effacé.

Pendant toute la journée j'avais remémoré ce songe qui suffisait à m'apaiser. En rentrant, il s'amplifia encore plus, il devenait plus net. Juste devant chez moi je croyait le voir devant « la maison du croque-mitaine » comme elle était surnommé à présent. Je clignais les yeux et il avait disparut. J'aurais aimé être doué de persuasion pour pouvoir d'ordonner à moi-même de ne pas approcher cette maison. Mais il faut croire que je n'avais pas un tel don. J'avançais pas à pas vers la cour où quelques mauvaises herbes avaient élu domicile. Il ne restait rien à part des restes de ferraille et une terre quasi stérile. Ce n'était plus qu'une vieille battisse qui tombait en ruine, on pourrait croire qu'elle est là depuis plusieurs décennies et pourtant ça ne fait que quinze ans que plus personne n'y a mis les pieds. Le portail rouillait grinçait d'un bruit strident et mes pieds se heurter aux bosses irrégulières qui émergeaient du sol. J'avançais péniblement vers la porte de crainte de ce que je pourrais y retrouver à l'intérieur. Ma main tremblait sur la poignet de la porte avant de l'ouvrir lentement tout en jetant un regard inquiet à l'intérieur. J'entrais en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière moi, peut-être par crainte d'être suivie, mais une fois fois à l'intérieur cet réaction me parut totalement idiote. Qui pourrait vouloir entrer ici après ce qui s'est passé, à par moi. Je me demandais bien ce que je faisais là, mais je continuais tous de même d'avancer.

L'intérieur ce n'était rien de moins que la copie conforme d'une maison hantée, du moins de l'idée dont on s'en fait. Les araignées se plaisaient ici, la poussière également. Je longeais les murs d'une main, la tapisserie avait été déchiré et l'humidité avait imbibé le bois. Je regardait dans toutes les pièces. La cuisine avait été dépouillée, il ne restait plus que des tuyaux et des fils électriques qui sortaient des murs. Dans le salon, il ne restait plus que quelques chaises et un vieux sofa usé par le temps. J'hésitais quelques peu à monter les escaliers car comme dans toutes les maisons hanté le parquet grinçait et le monstre devait se cacher au grenier. Néanmoins je gravissait une par une les marche, ne me laissant pas intimider, je serrai les poings. Dans le couloir, les murs avait encore des traces brunâtres, je n'osais imaginer de quelle couleur il devait s'agir au départ. C'était là les marques de l'horreur qui était encore gravée à l'intérieur. Les portes s'ouvraient au fur et à mesure pour finalement arrivé dans cette pièce où Il avait dormis. Le lit était encore là, quelques étagères aussi, des masques jonchant le sols, Mr.. Nounours aussi était encore là lui-aussi tout seul sur le lit. Je m'asseyais et époussetais, il n'avait pas changé. Je me rappelais alors de Boo, d'Angel. C'était la seule qui avait survécu, et non parce qu'elle avait fuie, je doute bien qu'un enfant de deux le puisse, mais parce qu'elle avait été épargné. Je n'avais pas eut peur pour elle étrangement le soir de la tuerie. Je savais qu'elle serait toujours en sécurité avec lui, il l'aimait beaucoup et n'aurait pus lui faire de mal. Sa mère avait continué à l'élever dans cette même maison et continuait à voir Michael dans le centre pénitencier spécialisé où il avait été enfermé. Elle n'avait pas pu supporter qu'un de ses enfants en ai tué un autre, et que celui-ci n'en ai aucun souvenir. Après qu'il ai de nouveau tué elle ne devait plus le reconnaître. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'une mère peut souffrir face à cela. La petite Angie était son dernier enfant mais elle ne devait plus avoir la force de l'élever après ça. Peut-être s'était-elle dit qu'ainsi sa fille vivrait loin de toute cette histoire et de tous ces souvenirs. Elle était appelé « la mère du Diable » , comment pouvait t-on subir tel cruauté de la part des gens. La balle partit d'un coup sec. Je me rappelle m'être réveillé lorsque j'ai entendu le bruit sourds de l'arme à feu après qu'elle eut poussée la détente.

J'espérais que Boo soit bien là où elle était, avec des parents aimant et ses amis. Alors que je me remémorer ces souvenirs, je commençais à marmonner la chanson que je lui avait chanter la première fois. Je la chantais à voix basse tout en m'élongeant sur le lit et serrais près de moi l'ours en peluche.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are gray,  
You'll never know dear how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

The other night dear, While I was sleeping,  
I dreamed I hold you in my arms,  
But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken,  
and I hold my head and I cried,..


	5. Chapter 5

Attention, voilà le chapitre 5, il est plus cours que les autres mais il fait office de chapitre de transition en quelque sort, qui va amener au chapitre 6. Chapitre qui amènera véritablement dans le vif de l'histoire.

Chapitre 5

Je n'aurais jamais du fermer les yeux, cette berceuse avait marché à merveilles, je m'étais assoupis une seconde et m'étais endormis la suivante. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis depuis longtemps, ni rêve, ni cauchemars, juste le vide, le néant. C'était si apaisant et si calme que j'avais l'impression d'être morte, mon corps n'était plus et je n'avais que mon esprit pour me guider. Mais chaque chose à sa fin et ce sommeil en avait une également. Des flashs lumineux me sortaient de ces abysses. Ils étaient à chaque fois plus violents que le précédent et ils me semblait y voir comme des bouts de ma mémoire à l'intérieur entrecoupé de voix que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il n'y avait que la confusion et la seul chose qui semblait avoir du sens était ce cheval blanc, la dernière image que j'ai vu avant de rouvrir mes yeux.

Il faisait nuit, mais je n'avais dormis que quelques heures. On voyait déjà la lune, haute dans un ciel dénué d'étoile malgré sa clarté. C'était une des rares fois où les nuages ne remplissait pas les cieux. Je voyais ma prison depuis la fenêtre, parce que pour moi elle n'avait rien avoir avec un lieu où je me sentais aimé, où je me sentais bien. Elle n'étais rien de plus qu'une façade joliment décorée qui recouvrait ses barreaux et sa violence. Je me demandais tout en la regardant, pourquoi je n'étais pas partie. J'étais suffisamment grande maintenant pour pouvoir vivre loin d'ici, vivre une vie normale, avec une maison à moi, un travail qui me plairait, des collègues et des amis, un petit ami.

Mais au lieu de ça je n'avais rien fait de ma vie jusqu'à présent, à part me lamenter de tant à autres et éspèrer des jours meilleurs le reste du temps. Je n'avais qu'un petit travail de serveuse en ville pour m'aider à financer mes études. Mes collègues n'en étaient pas vraiment, puisqu'elle passait la majeure partie de la soirée à servir les hommes plutôt qu'à leur servir leur commande. Quant à ce qui était des amis, on ne peut pas dire que j'en ai eut à l'appel, il y avait bien quelques enfants au collège mais je comprenais rapidement qu'ils me parlaient que pour faire passer le temps. Personne ne s'est jamais intéressait à moi, pourtant, je ne pense pas être méchante, ni impoli envers les gens. J'essaie toujours de sourire, de dire « bonjour » même si je n'ai pas de réponse. J'essaie même parfois d'aller vers des gens de mon age de commencer à discuter. Mais très vite je me rend compte que ça ne sert à rien et que si je ne suis pas invisible pour eux , je suis une source de moqueries.

Pour le reste, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours vu des jeunes filles tenir la main d'un garçon, posait leur tête sur son épaule et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il y avait leur sourire, la joie dans leur regard. C'était beau car on aurait dit qu'ils ne formait plus qu'un seul être, que tout autour d'eux avait disparus, que pour chacun le bonheur de l'autre était le plus important, et qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se dominer l'un et l'autre. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appel l'amour, on du moins l'image qui en est faites. Mais je n'en avais pas ma propre idée, tout simplement parce que ce genre de chose ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Je crois que si je suis resté ici, c'est contre ma volonté. Que c'est quelque chose de plus profond qui m'empêchait de vivre comme je l'entend. Quelque chose d'inconscient et pourtant je n'essayais pas de lutter. Peut-être parce que moi-même j'avais la sensation que ma place était ici, ou que je devais attendre quelque chose.

J'étais plongée en pleine réflexion, à me poser et me reposer sans cesse la même question, qu'est ce que j'attends. Et je voyais des enfants en costume s'avançant vers les maisons, leur sacs encore vides, baignant dans la lumière orangé des bougies en forme de citrouille. Je voyais des petites filles déguisées en fées, avec leur robe toute rose et leur baguette magique pleine de paillettes. D'autres était habillé en vampire, on ne les voyais presque pas dans leur longue cape noire, certaines avait revêtu leur chapeau pointu et enfourché leur balais, ou d'autre le masque vert de Frankenstein. Malgré les sombre événements d'il y a quinze ans Halloween à toujours était ma fête préféré, parce que j'avais toujours aimé les bonbons comme n'importe quel enfants mais parce que j'aimais à me déguiser dés qu'il m'en prenait l'envie. Pour changer, oublier qui je suis, m'inventer un autre moi-même. Mais à mon age il n'est plus possible de fêter Halloween, je suis trop vieille pour ce genre de chose, je dois agir en adulte. Malheureusement le modèle de l'adulte responsable que m'a donné mon père n'était pas des plus glorieux. Il était là à la porte en train de jeter une dizaine de bouteille à la poubelle les fracassant une à une, l'air encore plus saoul et violent que d'habitude. Je n'avais pas fait attention à me cacher derrière les vieux rideaux, si bien que malgrè sa vue vacillante il m'avait vu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout là ?! Viens ici que j't'en mette une p'tite salope ! Dégage de cette baraque ! » hurlait-il de loin en agitant une bouteille

Je ne daignais même pas lui répondre, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Sans faire attention j'avais gardé l'ours en peluche dans mes bras. Je refaisais le chemin inverse sans accélérer malgré les ténèbres de cette maison et son atmosphère oppressante, quand une fois dans le hall j'entendis un bruit qui provenait du sous-sol. Je me stoppais net avant de l'entendre de nouveau, encore et encore, des bruits de pas qui venaient vers moi. C'en était assez pour que je me précipite sur la porte et que je sorte d'ici. Une fois dehors, je serais contre moi l'ours en peluche avant d'effacer l'expression de mon visage apeuré et de reprendre une marche calme pour que mon père ne sache pas que j'avais été prise de peur car cela aurait été encore une raison de me rabaisser et de m'insulter. Je ne voulais pas lui offrir ce plaisir. Mais la peur de ce qui était en train de s'approcher de moi restait bien présente, et je ne savais si cela n'avait été qu'une courte illusion ou si au contraire quelqu'une d'autre que moi été entré dans cette maison, sans que je sache qui c'était.

Je n'avais pas envi de dormir une fois dans mon lit, non pas parce que mes poignet et mes joues me faisaient mal après qu'ils ai était violenté, mais par ce que je me demandais quel genre de personne, autre que moi, aurait bien pu avoir l'idée de venir dans cette maison. Je me disais que ce pouvais très bien être un sans-abri ou un toxicomane qui serait venu se cacher ici. Mais la régularité des pas et leur résonance dans ma tête m'affirmer que ce n'était pas ça. De plus pourquoi serait-il remonter s'il m'avait entendu, s'il voulait ce cacher cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Ou bien n'étais-ce qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, dans le fond c'était assez courant. On voulait simplement m'effrayer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Cette nuit là, alors que je dormais encore, je ne savais pas que tout avait recommencé. Cette nuit d'Halloween elle aussi avait fait couler le sang. La police m'avait de nouveau réveillé. Et encore une fois j'étais sortis dehors pour regarder ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin, une nouvelle fois les cris se faisait entendre, une jeune fille se tenait à genoux devant la maison du croque-mitaine, une arme entre les mains. Je voyais cette fille couverte de sang, je n'aurais pus dire s'il y avait uniquement le sien. Elle était là à se débattre dans les bras des officiers de police, elle hurlait de rage ou de douleur, comme prise d'hystérie. J'étais sortis en pyjama, ma courte nuisette ne me protégeait pas du froid mais ce n'étais pas la température qui me faisait tressaillir. La scène dont j'étais témoin, tout se mélanger, j'avais l'impression d'être revenue en arrière, de revivre le même moment. Peut-être était-ce cela qui me poussait à rester ici, il fallait que je vois cette scène à nouveau, comme une punition pour avoir un jour oser parler avec le diable.

Au même instant, à l'écart de la foule, il y avait un homme, un psychiatre, je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, c'était lui qui avait pris en charge Michael Myers après le procès. C'était une des rares personnes que Michael voyait quand il été enfermait. Il n'y avait que lui et sa mère, mais une fois qu'elle est mis fin à ses jours, la seule personne à qui il avait pu parler été un vieil homme qui lui répétais sans cesse la même chose, lui posait toujours les même questions. Cet homme lui aussi été blessé, mais avait encore la force de s'exprimer correctement. Il n'était pas assez près pour que j'entende précisément ce qu'il disait à d'autres officiers et inspecteur, mais je pouvais néanmoins déceler des bribes de phrases qui avait suffit à me paralyser.

« …il est revenu...Michael est revenu...disparu...il va tuer...encore... »

Il en avait dit assez pour que je comprenne que Michael s'était échapper de prison, qu'il avait tué à nouveau et qu'il continuerait. Cette fille avait de la chance d'être en vie. Mais à présent qu'il avait disparu d'autres personnes allait mourir. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qui le poussait à tuer. « Pourquoi » était devenu un mot qui m'obsédait mais je n'avais pas de réponse pour effacer cette question. Je ne pensais plus a lui, c'est ce que je me répétais tous les jours pour que mon corps n'ai pas à souffrir pour une chose que je n'aurais jamais. Car je savais, je croyais tout du moins, que je ne le reverrais plus jamais, qu'il resterait enfermé loin de moi. Peut-être que je me faisais plus de mal en me disant cela quand acceptant la vérité. Ce n'était pas de la peur, de la fascination, je crois qu'aucun mot n'existe pour le vice dont je suis victime et bourreau.

Je ressentais soudain cette étrange sensation, irrationnelle sensation qu'un regard était posé sur moi. C'est un sentiment angoissant et rassurant à la fois, l'impression d'une présence qui nous surveille, nous regarde, veille sur nous. Mais c'était bien trop absurde pour que j'y prête attention.

Je me contentais juste de regarder la scène avec un léger soupir de fatigue et de tristesse, espérant en vain que je ne reverrais plus jamais une seule goutte de sang entacher ma mémoire. Oui, j'espérais qu'un jour ce ne serait plus qu'un mauvais rêve, juste une légère ombre dans mon crâne, comme une forme indistincte et sombre sur les murs de ma chambre. C'était si simple pour certaines personnes dont les souvenirs ne sont qu'heureux d'en oublier tant ils sont nombreux, mais comme des blessures les plus malheureux reste gravé dans notre chair. Mais si je me forçais à oublier peut-être qu'un jours tout s'effacerait, si j'avais suffisamment de volonté pour tout oublier, bien que j'oublierais aussi les plus beau jours que j'ai passé sur cette terre, peu nombreux mais au combien précieux parce qu'ils sont aussi rares. Et ainsi je repartais vers la porte encore ouverte, je n'avais plus rien à faire dehors. Je baissais la tête lentement, fermais les yeux en continuant de marcher, je me les frottais encore tout engourdis par les vives lumières des sirènes. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps d'enfiler mes chaussures, mes pieds étaient glacés tout comme le reste de mon corps. Je fermais la porte et me retrouvais une fois de plus dans l'obscurité de la maison. Toujours face à la porte ou je posais ma tête. J'appuyais de toute mes forces en serrant la peluche contre moi. Enfonçant mes ongles dans ma chair, jusqu'à ce que les larmes commencent à couler. Je me retenais tout juste de crier, j'émettais à peine quelques petit gémissements pour qu'on ne m'entende pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça m'affectait à ce point, je savais juste que pleurer me faisait du bien. Je ne cherchais pas d'explications à ces larmes car elles ne me mèneraient à rien. C'était viscérale comme l'ai le fait de manger, de dormir, j'en avais besoin pour ne pas mourir.

Alors je levais la tête au ciel, essayant de ravaler mes larmes autant que possible, essuyant d'une main les quelques gouttes qui restaient, même si mes yeux devaient encore être rougis et humides. Je prenais une grande inspiration et me retournais comme si de rien n'était, mais une forme sombre m'attendait dans la pénombre de la pièce. Juste devant moi, immense et noir, je ne distinguait que les contours. Semblable au monstre qui se terre dans le noir, au croque-mitaine. Même une fois adulte, on ne cesse jamais d'avoir peur du noir ou de croire à ces histoires. Mais le visage qui est fait de ce monstre n'est pas le même pour tout le monde. J'en avais moi-même une idée bien précise, je pouvais décrire parfaitement son visage, du moins je pouvais le décrire avec une dizaine d'années de moins quand son apparence avait encore une once d'innocence. Mais maintenant je ne savais rien de ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Et portant, je l'avais reconnu. Il s'avançait, et plus il s'avançait plus je savais que c'était lui, Michael. C'était la même sensation que j'avais eu il y avait quelques instants, lorsque j'avais la sensation d'être observée. J'étais paralysée et je cherchais ses yeux qui me confirmeraient son identité. Et mon souffle haletant accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi, c'était de la peur, mais ma bouche ne pouvait plus émettre un seul son pour appeler à l'aide. Je fermais les yeux et tremblais en attendant la sentence, comme un condamné quelques secondes avant sa mise à mort.

Mais à ce moment là, le bruit de ses pas s'arrêtèrent, juste à quelques centimètres de moi. Juste assez pour que j'entende sa respiration, semblable à celle d'une bête. Cela avait suffit à me faire relever la tête vers lui. La lumière des sirènes frappa son visage, suffisamment pour que je puisse voir ses yeux, voir ce regard qui m'obsédait et qui me poignardait en même temps.


	7. Chapter 7

Attention, voici le chapitre 7 un peu plus long, je ne vais pas vous spoiler tous les petits détails alors je vous laisse découvrir par vous même ce qu'il va se passer, même si le chapitre 6 vous as déjà laisser entrevoir la suite. J'ai été méchante à la fin vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi.

Chapitre 7

Je retrouvais ses yeux d'un bleu profond, dénués de lumières, comme les profondeurs des abysses. Et ce regard qui semblait scruter mon âme, qui pouvait lire dans mes pensées, décelé la moindre parcelle de mon esprit, connaître mes angoisses et mes faiblesses. Ses paupières ne se fermant jamais pour ne pas manquer le moindre de mes mouvements. Je me sentais comme mise à nue, prisonnière. C'était une sensation indescriptible qui m'était arrivé la première fois que je l'ai vu. Et là encore il paraissait comme un fauve près à se jeter sur sa proie. Son torse se mouvait à chaque respiration et sur lui du sang, celui de ses victimes. Mais quelques trous se formaient sur lui semblables au dégâts provoqué par des impactes de balles. J'en comptais quatre, ou bien cinq, et pourtant malgré la douleur que cela peut infligé, il restait immobile, impassible. Il ne manifestait aucun signe de souffrance, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Même ses mains étaient détendu, il ne serait pas le poing pour se retenir de hurler, non, rien. S'en était effrayant, car je savais ce qu'il pouvait infliger, mais en aucun cas comment me défendre contre lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me ferait, m'étranglerait-il, me poignarderait-il ou bien est-ce qu'il choisirait une méthode plus douloureuse ? Je pensais à cela comme si déjà je me voyais mourir, comme si c'était presque banal. Mais il ne faisait rien de cela, qu'attendrait-il ? Après tout j'étais une victime comme une autre.

Mais il ne bougeait pas, il était si calme et j'étais si terrorisé que nous aurions pu échanger nos regards pendant des heures, jusqu'à en mourir d'épuisement. Mais je ne fus pas la première à tomber. Il avait fermé ses paupières, lentement, comme avant de s'endormir. Et d'un seul coup tomba à genoux, la tête baissée. Je me doutais bien que ses blessures avaient eut raison de lui, qu'elles l'avaient affaiblis jusqu'à ce que même lui ne résiste pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, devrais-je appeler la police, être heureuse d'être encore en vie, quoiqu'il n'ai pas montrer un quelconque signe de violence envers moi. J'ignorais même pourquoi il était là, si c'était une coïncidence, ma maison étant la plus proche où il pouvait se cacher, ou s'il était là pour une raison bien précise qui n'avait rien à voir avec le hasard. En réalité, je savais que s'il avait voulu me tuer il aurait eu tout le loisir de le faire en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour que j'appelle à l'aide, qu'il ne se serait pas attardé, et pourtant, il était venu ici, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi.

Je n'aurais jamais du faire cela, car ma conscience me l'interdisait, mais quelque chose de plus fort m'y avait obligé, quelque chose qu'on ne contrôle pas. Je n'avais pas appelé la police, ni avais crié à l'aide ou m'étais enfui. J'ai fais quelque chose qu'aucun autre être humain n'aurait fait en présence d'un tueur, une chose presque contre nature, qui ne régissait à aucune règle morale, physique ou même logique je m'étais mise à genoux. Je sais bien que ça paraît stupide, que ce n'est qu'un geste, mais combien aurait fait cela, se mettre à la merci d'un tueur, quand bien même il serait blessé. Je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il était endormis ou s'il était encore bien éveillé et pourtant je restais devant lui comme si de rien était, comme si c'était dans la logique des choses de se risquer ainsi. Mais il n'y avait pas de réelles explication à fournir, si ce n'est que je n'ai pas réfléchie.

Alors, même si je savais qui se cachais sous ce masque, j'avais envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait son visage. Je voulais plus que ses yeux, je voulais tout voir, toucher ses cheveux, caresser ses joues, savoir si le meurtre avait taché et enlaidit ses traits. J'approchais lentement une main vers lui, je tendais à peine mon bras prit de tremblements de plus en plus intense a mesure que je m'approchais. Je serrais le poing, essayant vainement de me ressaisir avant d'atteindre son masque blanc inexpressif. Ne voyant que le sommet de sa tête, je me penchais un peu plus pour essayer d'atteindre son cou et lui retirer son masque. Lorsque ma main était déjà dans le creux de son épaule, je sentis un souffle chaud, le sien, sa respiration, qui suffit à me glacer le sang, et son bras, sa main, comme un sursaut, qui empoignât la mienne. Une main chaude qui resserrait la pression de plus en plus en plus fort autour de mon poignet, jusqu'à me faire mal. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais atrocement mal, comme s'il était sur le point de m'arracher la main, si bien que j'émettais un faible cri de douleur. Son emprise de desserra aussitôt, doucement, et son bras glissa lentement sur mon bras avant de lâcher prise. L'effleurement de sa main contre mon bras nu me sembla durer une éternité, mais à présent il ne bougeait plus, je ressentais comme un semblant de regret, je regrettais cette caresse, j'aurais aimé qu'il garde sa main serré autour de la mienne. Ce n'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas, mais j'étais peut-être un peu perdu, la peur, l'angoisse et l'incompréhension mélangée avait réussi à me faire perdre la tête. Mais j'étais douée d'une certaine maîtrise de mes émotions qui me permettait de me ressaisir. Je retirais donc ma main et les reposais sur mes genoux. S'il m'avait arrêter avant que je ne lui ôte son masque, avant même que je le touche, il devait y avoir une raison que j'ignorai encore, mais s'il ne voulait pas que je le voit tel qu'il était ou que je ne pose mes mains sur lui alors je ne le ferais pas. Par crainte ou par compassions, qu'importe mes sentiments.

Mais à présent qu'il ne semblait plus réagir, je ne savais quoi faire. Si je devais aller me coucher bien sagement et attendre jusqu'à demain matin, ou si je devais rester là à patienter en attendant son réveil. Finalement, je préférais attendre devant lui, le regarder dormir ou somnoler, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue m'emporte, bercée que j'étais par le souffle de sa respiration. Je n'avais pas regardé l'heure à laquelle je m'étais endormis, ni celle à laquelle je me suis réveillée, je n'aurais pu dire quel jour nous étions, ni même si c'était le matin ou le soir tant le ciel était chargé de nuages et que le tonnerre commençait déjà à résonner dans l'air. Le tonnerre m'avait réveillé d'un seul coup et mes yeux n'eurent pas le temps de s'habituer la la luminosité de la pièce. Je n'avais pas bougé, j'étais toujours dans l'entrée, adossée contre le mur. Mon regard encore flou et mon corps engourdi cherchant à se relever, je me rendait compte qu'il avait disparus. Malgré le brouillard encore présent dans mon esprit j'arrivais à discerner son absence, et les traces de sang présentes sur le sol. La pluie venait de tomber, j'entendais le bruit des gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur les fenêtres dans un vacarme assourdissant. Je bondit hors de la maison avant même d'en avoir fait le tour, je sortais sous la pluie sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un manteau pour me couvrir. Je sortais dans la rue, déserte, à la recherche du « Croque-Mitaine ». Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais tant de mal à prononcé son prénom. Il n'avait pourtant rien de compliqué. Mais j'avais presque peur de le dire, comme si l'appelé de la même manière que je l'ai appelé étant enfant, me rapprocherait de lui, de ce passé qui me fait tant souffrir, de ces événements révolu maintenant mais qui cherche à me rattraper.

Je ne voyais rien dehors, pas le moindre signe d'une présence, juste le tonnerre et la pluie. Mon regard se posa alors sur la maison d'en face, la sienne. Se pouvait-il qu'il ai voulu retourner las-bas ? Dans ce cas pourquoi être venu jusqu'à moi, si c'est pour finalement repartir aussitôt ? Le cour de mes pensées fut interrompus par des cris qui surplombait tous les autres bruits. Cette voix que je détestais entendre et dont je haïssais chaque mots.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors comme ça ? Espèce de bonne à rien, t'as pas du boulot qui t'attend dans la cuisine ? Ou tu préfère peut-être faire le tapin sur le trottoir habillé comme ça ?!»

A chaque syllabe, ma colère grandissait de plus en plus. Ce n'étais qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'explose. C'est tous ce que j'espérais, que ce soit le plus tôt possible. J'attendais plusieurs secondes en fixant la maison en face de moi, avant de me retourner.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'attends connasse, bouge toi le cul plus vite que ça ! »

J'avançais vers la porte d'entrée me couvrant les bras avec mes mains. Mes cheveux coulait à flots sur le sol de l'entrée. Mon père, ivre, n'avait pas dut remarqué les traces rouges qui couvraient le sol. Je ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait à présent, je cherchais juste l'homme que j'avais vu hier soir.

« Tu m'écoute salope ?! »

Voilà le premier coup de la journée, une gifle bien cinglante qui fit saigner ma lèvre. Je retenais mes larmes malgré la douleur et le sang qui coulait le long de ma bouche. Je l'essuyais de mon poignet mais il ne cessait de couler. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas il m'en renvoya une autre. Ma joue me brûlait et j'imaginais déjà la teinte rouge qu'elle devait prendre à présent. J'avais froid, j'avais mal, je ne comprenais plus rien. Si j'avais rêvé ou non de cette nuit où j'avais revu Michael. Tout cela avait eu raison de ma patience, de la maîtrise que j'avais sur mes émotions, sur mon corps. Et c'était lui à présent qui me trahissait. Une à une, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, apaisant la brûlure qui endolorissait l'une d'elle. Cela n'avait pas échappé à mon père malgré tous mes effort pour les dissimuler.

« T'es comme ta putain d'mère, toujours à chialer pour un rien. Tu dois être contente de toi, c'est bien de ta faute qu'elle est morte. »

A ces mots, mes larmes ne pouvaient que s'amplifier, c'était viscérale, je ne pouvais l'empêcher. Je savais au fond de moi que le fait de donner naissance peut donner la mort, que c'était accidentel, que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Mais la culpabilité est parfois irrationnel et quand bien même mes arguments étaient fondés elle restait là, bien présente. Cette fois ce n'était plus une gifle mains son poing serré qui vint se cogner contre mon visage. Une fois, deux fois, tout en hurlant des insultes, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Je baissais la tête pour protéger mon visage. J'aurais aimé me retrouver recroquevillée dans un coin, ne plus bouger, ne plus rien sentir, entendre, ou voir. Mais quelque chose avait stoppé les coups.

Je n'entendais plus rien, je rouvrais les yeux, haussé la tête pour voir le poing encore près à s'abattre sur moi et une lame de couteau transperçant celui qui le brandissait. Il avait la bouche ouverte, suffocant, son sang se déversant sur le sol. Ses yeux regardaient en l'air, ses bras se débattant en vain. La lame se retira lentement, et je voyais son expressions de douleur qui ne me paraissait pas aussi grande que celle qu'il m'avait fait. Je ne saurais dire si j'étais heureuse de le voir mourir, mais c'était presque comme un soulagement que de voir son corps tomber inerte à terre. Ses yeux fermés, je savais qu'il ne me ferrait plus rien à présent. Mais rien ne pouvait se lire sur mon visage. J'essuyai de mes mains mes yeux mouillé de larmes ou même moment où son corps tomba sur le sol, et voyais alors le tueur d'Halloween, un grand couteau ensanglanté à la main. Il restait immobile quelques instants, son regard fixait sur moi, avant de s'avançait comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière. Je ne faisait plus attention au corps qui gisait à terre. J'étais déjà obnubilée par ce regard si intense qui ne voulait pas se détacher du mien.

Il ne voulait pas me montrer son visage, mais je n'avais pas pu arrêter de vouloir en savoir plus sur ce qu'il était désormais. Je voulais l'entendre si je ne pouvais pas le voir ni le toucher. Entendre sa voix si claire et sombre à la fois lorsqu'il était encore enfant, je voulais l'entendre aujourd'hui, si elle était encore aussi douce qu'autrefois. Quand bien même il venait de tuer juste devant mes yeux, quand bien même il tenait encore fermement son couteau dans sa main, je ne voulais pas fuir. Fuir ne servait à rien si il n'y a aucun but derrière lequel courir. C'était mon cas.

« M...Michael ? »

Je m'attendais à ce silence même si j'espérais ne serais qu'un mot, un son, un bruit, juste quelque chose. Mais même cela il me le refusait. Je n'avais le droit à rien venant de lui. Alors je me rendait compte qu'au contraire,moi, je lui avait tous montré. Mon visage, ma voix, mon corps en entier. Je ne l'avais presque pas remarqué tant la scène me préoccupait plus que mon apparence, mais je me rendais compte que tous mon corps était trempé, mes cheveux dégoulinaient et l'eau qui glissait sur ma peau avait mouillé ma chemise de nuit entièrement blanche, si bien qu'elle ne couvrait plus rien, transparente, laissant apparaître les moindres détail de ma poitrine. Je cherchais à les dissimuler de mes bras, même si je voyais finalement que son regard ne bougeait pas du mien. Si la peur n'était pas présente, j'aurais rougie de ma situation, car jamais un homme ne m'avais vu ainsi. Et même si c'était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de monstre, je sentais la gène m'envahir. Mais de toute manière s'il me tuait, il verrait mon corps couvert de sang sans la moindre gène, en réalité je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Alors qu'il était juste en face de moi, je baissais la tête.

« Est-ce que...tu vas me faire du mal ? »

Il n'y avait pas de question plus pertinente selon moi, à cette instant. Je ne voulais pas avoir mal, quitte à mourir, je voudrais que ce soit le plus rapidement et le plus doux possible. Mais par dessus tout je ne voulais pas mourir de sa main. C'est alors que son couteau tomba à terre.

Eh oui je me suis arrêtée là, mais « don't worry » ce n'est pas encore fini. Alors je vous dis au prochain chapitre en espérant que celui-ci vous aura plu ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le bruit métallique de la lame sur le sol me fit rouvrir mes yeux d'un seul coup. Je voyais le couteau tachais de sang par terre, et plus je relevais la tête plus je voyais le corps de Michael paisible, presque innocent, qui avait lâché son arme. Je luis avais posé une seul question à laquelle je n'attendais pas de réponses oral, il me présenté sa réponse d'un seul geste, mais je ne savais quoi pensé de celle-ci. Se rappelait-il de moi, après tout ce temps ? Je n'étais jamais venu le voir, je me sentais coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait, et pourtant aucun signe de rancune, de colère ne semblait l'animer. Se rappelait-il de moi, alors que je n'osais presque pas lui parlais, alors que j'avais peur de le regarder. Je ne savais même pas quel lien nous rapprochais, qui étais-je pour lui ? J'aurais aimé dire que j'étais son amie, mais ce mot sonnait faux à mes oreilles. Il y avait quelques chose de plus.

Je voulais m'excuser, je voulais qu'il me pardonne de l'avoir abandonné. Je n'avais aucune obligation d'aller le voir en prison, mais j'avais l'impression que je l'avais trahie en ne le faisant pas. Il était seul et personne ne devait le traiter autrement que comme un monstre. Je sais bien que ce qu'il a fait est horrible, inhumain, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose, de la compassion en quelque sorte. Je voulais lui trouver une excuse, lui accorder mon pardon pour qu'en retour il m'accorde le sien. A ce moment là déjà, je n'étais plus moi-même, je défiais le bien en excusant le mal. Peut-être étais-je sa rédemption, me protéger aurait-il équivalu à une vie qu'il avait prise ? Sur les pages d'un livre cela serait-il plus beau et moins effrayant que lorsque tout cela est réelle, ou l'est-ce déjà sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

L'homme est un animal bien étrange, dans une telle situation, je veux dire, aussi peu commune, je crois que personne ne sait vraiment quoi faire. Mais je ne comptais pas rester là planter devant lui sans bouger le fixant dans le blanc des yeux, je ne savais pas ce qui en était de lui, pourtant j'aurais pu dire que cela aurait dérangeant pour tous les deux. Le plus bête des réflexes quant il y a une tache sur le sol c'est de l'effacer, quand une chose est tombée et s'est brisée, il ne reste plus qu'à la jeter. Et même si c'était un corps cette objet et que le liquide tachant le sol était son sang, je partais cherchais de quoi l'éponger, de quoi effacer toute trace de ce meurtre car il en restait un. Je frôlais le bras du meurtrier à présent désarmé sans qu'il ne dise ou ne fasse quelque chose, il me sembla même ne plus respirer à mon contact. Ce geste n'était pas volontaire, mais telle un géant de pierre il bloquer la porte de la cuisine, j'étais contraintes de presser mon bras contre le sien si je voulais passer. Je n'étais pas effrayer, plus maintenant, à moins que mon corps ne se soit habitué à sa présence. Je sortais des tiroirs un tas de serpillières, autant que je pouvais au vu de la quantité de sang déversé. Je retournais sur mes pas et m'apercevais qu'il portais le corps sur ses épaules. Il ne regardais que le sol et partis à la cave, disparaissant dans ces ténèbres. Quant à moi je m'agenouillais dans le sang, et frottais de toutes mes forces pour faire disparaître la couleur du sang. Je frottais, des minutes durant qui me semblèrent des heures, mais en vain. Mes genoux frottant le sol me brûlaient, mes articulation me faisaient souffrir et mon dos courbé, face contre terre, était de plus en plus douloureux. Je ne pleurais pas de douleur, je pleurais de colère, car en même temps que j'effaçais ce sang, je revoyais toutes mes souffrances s'évanouir, mais les revoyant me faisait souffrir une dernière fois. Je frottais, frottais encore, frappais le sol du poing, vengeance tardive qui ne servait plus à rien.

Mes sanglots avait couvert les bruits de pas de Michael remontant l'escalier. Je relevais la tête et me stoppais pour me rendre compte qu'il me regarder depuis un moment, sans doute s'interroger t-il sur la raison de ces larmes. En réalité je n'en savais rien et c'est cela qui m'agaçait le plus. Je ne contrôlais rien, plus rien. J'avais l'impression que tout m'échappait sans que je puisse rien y faire, que tout allait de travers, que ce qui se passait là n'avait rien de normal, qu'il fallait que je me relève, que je cours le plus loin possible. C'était un mal qui m'emplissait l'esprit, une migraine affreuse qui me rongeait la tête de l'intérieur et m'empêchait de réfléchir calmement. J'avais l'esprit embrouillé, le regard floue et n'avait pas remarquer mon front brûlant de fièvre. L'humidité et le froid de l'averse m'avait rendu malade mais la chaleur de la colère et des larmes l'avait couvert durant un temps. Mais en me relevant mes yeux devenait floue, tout autour de moi n'était que brouillard, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui restait claire devant moi, c'était son masque.

Mes jambes vacillaient, je n'arrivait pas à me tenir droite, je longeais les murs des mains pour ne pas tomber, essayant vainement d'atteindre le canapé du salon pour m'y reposer. Mais je tombais à terre, du moins c'est ce qui se serait produit si un bras ne m'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Je voyais à peine la mains couverte de sang sur moi, j'étais dans un état second. Je le voyais juste me porter dans ses bras. Je me débattais pour qu'il me repose par terre, mais contre lui, sa force, cela ne servait à rien. Il n'était jamais venu à la maison auparavant, pourtant il me conduisit à ma chambre, sans jamais se tromper de porte. Alors, il me déposa sur mon lit. J'étais trop engourdi pour pouvoir ne serais-ce que me relever, mais je pouvais encore voir. Et je le voyais, s'asseyant contre mon lit, le dos tourné face à moi de sorte que je ne pouvait voir son visage. Car au moment ou il s'était assis, il avait retirais dans le même temps son masque, laissant apparaître de long cheveux bruns que le temps avait salis. J'aurais aimé me jeté sur lui pour le voir tout entier et non pas dissimulé derrière ce satané masque mais déjà la fièvre m'emportait dans un long sommeil. Je n'eus que le temps d'attraper sa main de peur qu'il ne s'échappe et ne soit plus là à mon réveil


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Mon sommeil me sembla n'être que paradoxale. Je me sentais à moitié endormie, à moitié éveillé, mon corps partiellement anestésié. J'imagine que la fièvre n'y était pas pour rien. L'air était pesant, et la chaleur de mon corps m'empéchait de rester tranquille plus d'une minute sans me tordre dans tous les sens pour trouver un coin de fraicheur sur les draps. J'avais saisi sa main, je l'avais empoigné aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je crois bien que je ne voulais plus être seul. En vérité même quand mon père était encore en vie, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais quelqu'un à qui parler, et encore moins quelqu'un à qui me confier. D'ordinnaire, les gens normaux se confient à leurs meilleurs amis, parle de tout et de n'importe quoi, s'échanges des secrets, confrontent leurs expériences personnelles comme leur premier baiser, la premiere fois que l'on a dit "je t'aime" à quelqu'un. Il partage leur bohneur comme leur malheur. Il n'y avait jamais eut d'épaules sur laquel je puisse me reposer et pourtant je le souhaitais tout au fond de moi. J'imagine qu'étant petite j'avais du m'inventer un amis imaginaire, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'avais du serrer mes peluches entre bras un miliers de fois pour combler ce manque d'affection. Je ne voulais même pas d'un sourrire, je ne voulais pas d'une parole, je voulais juste une présence, une oreille attentive, c'est tout, tout ce que je demandais. Michael était là, il était juste là, assis par terre à coté de mon lit, son masque blanc retiré, et ma petite main comparée à la sienne l'enlaçait autant que possible en espérant qu'il reste près de moi. Malgré la chaleur oppressante qui pesait sur moi, je désirais plus que tout gardais la chaleur de sa main dans le creux de la mienne, douce et apaisante, elle me réconfortait plus que n'mporte quelle parole. J'avais peur de sa réaction en faisant ça, je tremblais il y a peu avant même de l'avoir touché, car j'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'il se rapproche de moi, qu'il me fasse du mal, mais à cet instant c'était l'inverse, c'était son absence qui me ferais sans doute le plus de mal. Et je ne savais absolument pas à quoi était du ce revirement de ma part, même un tueur était préférable à des peluches je supose.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais enfin. La fièvre avait à moitier disparu mais la migraine était encore bien présente. Je n'avais pas oublié la nuit dernière et serrais ma main, vide. A croire qu'il n'était pas fait de chaire et de sang, mais qu'il était semblable à de la fumée, on peut la voir et la toucher, mais elle s'échappe toujours entre vos doigts. Je me redressais sur mon lit puis posait les jambes à terre, me frottant les yeux à demi entrouvert. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fit surgir de mon lit. J'entendais des frappements à la porte, il resonnait dans toutes les pièces tant l'impact était violent sur le bois. Je venait tout juste de me remémoré tous les récents événments et m'apercevait que mes vétements était encore couvert de sang tous comme mes cheveux et une grande partie de mon corps. Je n'avais pas le temps de me changer ni même de me laver pour un inconnu frappant à la porte, et quand bien même, si j'ouvrais, il remarquerais vite le sang tachant encore le sol du rez de chaussé. Je n'avais pas les idées suffisament claires pour parler à quelqu'un, mais je me dirigeais néanmoins vers la fenètre, entrouverais les rideaux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Les bruit avait cessé et je pouvais enfin voir un agent de police dans ses habits bleu remonté dans sa voiture, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la maison. J'étais prise de panique à sa vu, imaginant ttout de suite ma propre cellule et ses barreaux d'aciers avant de me rappeller qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un flic patrouille dans un secteur ou on sévit plusieurs meurtre depuis plusieurs jours, surtout lorsque l'on sait que le tueur est toujours en liberté. Le plus étonnant était que j'étais plus éffrayé à sa vu qu'à la vu du tueur, il n'y avait pas de logique là-dedans. J'attendais de le voir quittait définitivement la rue pour descendre l'escalier. Je n'avais même pas cherché Michael et étais toujours couvertes de sang, je réagissait comme un robot, réglé comme une horloge, me rendant à la cuisine, me préparant un thé, mettant des tartines à griller, sortant la confiture, un bol, une cuillère et m'asseyais sur une chaise, attendant patiement, le regard vide. Je sentais la bonne odeur du pain chaud envahir la pièce se mélant à celle du sang séché sur mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux, me répétais une chanson que j'appréciais, imaginais le ciel bleu dehors, les oiseaux chantant, en sachant que rien ne sera plus comme avant et que j'aurais beau tout recommencer dans ma tête en m'imaginant une alternative à ce qui venait de se produire, ce serais toujours le monde au réveil, les même souvenirs.

"Ha ahhh...  
I'll seek you out  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour

I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain ..."

(Blue foundation – Eyes on fire)

On dit que la mémoire emprisonne, qu'elle fait plus de mal que de bien, surtout chez les gens qui n'ont que peu de souvenirs heureux. Je pense pour ma part que la mêmoire n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, elle est juste là pour nous rappeller, pour que chaque personne compte et qu'au final nous vivions dans les souvenirs des autres à jamais, même une fois mort, on existe encore au moins pour quelqu'un même si ce n'est que pour une personne. Alors je rouvrais les yeux lentement et je le voyais apparaitre devant moi tel un fantome, à nouveau son affreux masque sur la tête. Je me lassais de ce silence, de cette imobilté pesante. J'avais entrouvert la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais l'odeur du brulé me fit tourné les yeux. Je sortais les tartines et prenais un couteau de cuisine pour couper les rebord brulés. Un à un les coups retentissaient sur le plan de travail, plus ce bruit retentissait plus je m'énervais et moins je faisais atention à mes gestes. J'avais canalisé tant de haine, de violence, tant de choses, que maintenant elles remontaient en moi au moindre bruit désagréable. Mes gestes devenaient de plus en plus aprécis, tant et si bien que je finis par me blessé, une bête sur le dos de ma main. Je lançait un faible soupir de douleur avant de le recouvrir par une injure. Je le sentis soudain derrière moi, son ombre géante se déssinant sur les murs et me recouvrant entièrement. Sa présence si forte pesait sur moi et sa main entoura la mienne avec une douceur que je n'aurais pas imaginé chez lui. Puis la passant sous l'eau, je voyais le sang s'y mélangé et retrouvé enfin ma main aussi pâle qu'avant. J'eus un léger frissons lorsque sa main lacha prise, je n'avais pas levé la tête tout pendant qu'il me tenait, et maintenan je le voyais regardant ma plaie d'un oeil attentif puis son regard se dirigeant vers moi. Je voulais briser ce silence.

-"heu...tu peux t'assoir si tu veux, j'ai commençais à préparé le petit déjeuné...je...hum, je vais aller me changer." avais-je dit d'un ton hésitant.

Je détournais mon regard pour monté les marches à grandes vitesse et m'enfermer dans ma chambre, m'adossant à la porte, tendant l'oreille pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas derrière moi. Il n'y avait personne, rassurée, je commençais à enlever les bretelles de ma chemise de nuit et la laissait glisser à terre. Je la ramassais et contemplais les traces qui la maculé, tachée à jamais il ne me resté plus qu'à la jeter. J'avançais nue vers la salle de bain qui juxtait ma chambre, entrait dans la douche et laissait l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps dans le vacarne assourdissant des gouttes tombant sur le sol.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

J'aurais pus rester ainsi des heures durant, mon corps frissonnant au contact de l'eau bouillante qui venait enlever toutes les souillures visibles sur mon corps. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas enlever celles présentes à l'intérieur, mais au moins elle m'empêchait de gardait ça constamment sur ma peau. Je repensais paisiblement à la situation et à son caractère comique et effrayant, levant la tête pour rincer mon visage, je commençais à envisager la folie comme seule explication au fait qu'un tueur que j'ai connu enfant me protège en tuant mon père et m'épargne moi alors que tant de sang à couler sur son passage et que si une seule goutte du mien vienne à glisser sur ma main il l'en empêche. Je semblais devenir folle, c'est malheureux à dire quand on pense que la seule personne qui m'est jamais protégé se trouve être celle qui devrait me faire le plus de mal. Le monde se dérobait sous mes pieds, il n'y avait plus aucune logique et j'étais pourtant là à demander "pourquoi", alors qu'en réalité la seule chose judicieuse à faire d'arrêter de se poser la question.

Je prenais une serviette et l'enroulais autour de moi, mes pieds encore humide laissant des traces sur le carrelage blanc. Je regardais le miroir devant moi, appuyant mes bras sur les bord du lavabo juste en-dessous. D'une main je repoussais mes cheveux en arrière. J'avais toujours eu envie de changement, d'une certaine manière ces évènements étaient assez bouleversant pour qu'il change tout y compris moi, mais c'était loin des changements positifs que j'espérais.

Je retournais à ma chambre , allumais le poste de radio sur l'étagère et commençais à danser à moins que ce ne soit de vague mouvements au rythme de la musique ( "Patience - Guns N` Roses" ).Et au fil de paroles, je commençais à me demandais ce que faisait Michael depuis que je l'avais laissé seul en bas, mais me demandais aussi ce qu'il avait fait durant toutes ces années enfermé, n'avait-il songé qu'à faire du mal, tuer tous ceux qui lui ferait du mal à présent, ou avait-il pensé à quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre qui lui permettait de voir au-delà de ces mur et d'aspirer à une vie nouvelle. J'ouvrais la porte, aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas faire de bruit et l'observer en secret. Je glissais la tête puis mon corps entier dans la faible ouverture de la porte. Il était là, en bas de l'escalier, la tête baissée, son masque retiré. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais je sentais qu'il était pensif, comme quelqu'un qui repense à ce qu'il a fait et qui voudrait voir tout ça s'effacer.

Le voyant ainsi, j'étais prise de pitié ou de ce qui se rapproche le plus de la compassion. J'avais peur du meurtrier qu'il était et qu'il serait toujours, même s'il s'était refusé à me faire du mal, mais je voulais aider l'homme derrière ce masque impassible, car j'étais convaincu que si il avait été un jour ne serait-ce qu'un peu humain il pouvait le redevenir. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était quelqu'un pour l'aider, peut-être pas à oublier, mais juste retrouver un semblant de vie. J'avais envie d'être cette personne, même si je savais qu'à tout moment il pourrait me faire du mal, il fallait que je prenne le risque ou personne ne le ferait et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Je retournais m'habiller en me déhanchant sur la musique qui tournée en boucle, j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance il n'y avait que les paroles de cette chanson que je commençais à marmonner en fermant les yeux. Je sentais quelque chose de doux et chaud envahir tout mon corps comme une caresse et je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que cette sensation disparaisse, et pourtant je les ai ouvert lorsque je me heurtai à quelque chose. Il était entrée et était juste devant moi maintenant, je m'écartais brusquement par surprise plus que par peur à présent. Il ne disait toujours pas un mot, se contentant de me regarder fixement. Je voulais tant lui arracher ce silence qu'il conservait en permanence mais je ne voyais aucun moyen d'y parvenir, hormis d'être patiente.

Alors que je le regardais en entier, non plus juste ses yeux je pouvais voir tous ce sang encré sur ses vêtements, sur ses cheveux et sur sa peau. Je ne supporter pas cette vision déplorable, misérable qui reflétait ce qu'il était. Je voulais qu'il devienne meilleur pour lui, mais peut-être aussi un peu pour moi, peut-être pour avoir moins de remords du fait que j'apprécie sa présence. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, devais-je le pousser de force dans la douche ou bien lui le demander. Mais je me voyais mal formuler ce genre de question surtout avec un homme. Enfin je me décidais de lui demander avec autant d'assurance que je pouvais.

-"Michael,...il faudrait laver tes vêtements, toi aussi, je ne pense pas que rester ainsi te plaise, ... et à moi non plus d'ailleurs. Écoute, hum...je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir moi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu ne me tue pas, ni pourquoi tu reste ici,", j'avais tellement de question en suspend dans ma tête que sans m'en rendre compte je les avais toutes énumérés en même temps,"mais malgré ce que tu as fait je ne peux pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, enfin, hum...je ne veux pas dire que je t'aime, enfin,..j'apprécie que tu sois là et le fait que ai tué mon père, je sais que c'est stupide, on me prendrait surement pour une folle si je racontais ça à quelqu'un d'autre, mais...je te remercie, c'est horrible de dire ça, mais tout cet enfer que je vivais s'est arrêté et c'est en partie grâce à toi. Enfin,...ce que je voulais dire c'est que, je veux faire quelque chose pour toi. Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions, si tu veux continuer à faire le mal ou si tu essayes de changer, mais c'est ce que je veux pour toi, te rendre un peu meilleur." je frottais mon front d'une main, je ne savais pas quoi dire, "Je veux que tu retrouve la part d'humanité qui est encore en toi, que tu retrouve une vie normale, je...je sais que ce que tu as vécu n'a pas été facile, je ne pense pas tout connaitre de ta vie, je veux juste dire...je veux juste dire que...rien, oublie, c'est stupide. Viens !"

A ce moment-là, j'avais perdu toute crainte de le toucher. Je lui pris la main pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Il n'opposa pas de résistance et se laissa entrainer. Pourtant une fois prés de la douche il ne fit rien, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande de sortir, au moins je lui aurait décroché certains mots. Mais c'était presque comme s'il attendait que je lui demande de se déshabiller, ce que je ne pensais jamais avoir à faire. J''aurais bien aimé partir et le laissé seul, mais je ne pouvais que lui demander.

-"Tu ne te déshabille pas," à ce moment-là je compris qu'il ne voulait pas enlever ses vêtements mais encore moins son masque devant moi, il me demandait du regard de me retourner" je veux juste récupérer tes vêtements c'est tout, si tu t'inquiète que je sois là quand tu va retirer ton masque ne t'en fait pas je vais me retourner et fermer les yeux, tu n'auras juste qu'à me donner tes affaires et je m'en irais."

Cette situation, en y repensant, était assez drôle, qui de nos jour pourrais imaginer une scène pareille. Alors, je me retournai et lui aussi, je n'avais pas fermé les yeux, j'avais menti et le miroir devant moi, auquel il n'avait pas dû faire attention, me reflétait son image. Même s'il n'était que de dos je pouvais voir de lui un peu plus que des yeux assassins et des mains meurtrières. Il avait enlever son masque en premier et l'avait jeter à ses pieds. Il laissait apparaitre ses cheveux qui venait se reposer sur ses épaules. Puis d'un geste faisait descendre la fermeture de son uniforme, qui descendit lentement le long de son corps, quant à moi je ne voyait que son torse nu, le miroir s'arrêtant juste en bas de son dos. Il avait tant de sang sur sa peau, et tant de marques, des hématomes, des coupures, des impact de balles. Je me demandais comment un homme pouvait survivre à tant de coups, si je ne l'avait pas vu de mes propres yeux, j'aurais dit que c'était impossible, mais pourtant il était bien vivant. Puis ramassant ses affaires, il se retourna, j'eus tout juste le temps de refermer les yeux, mes pas assez pour apercevoir une seul parcelle de son visage.

Il était derrière moi, nu, et posa ses vêtements dans mes mains. Je pouvait sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, l'eau commença à couler sur sa peau et toutes saletés disparaissaient avec elle. Ses muscles se contractaient au contacte de l'eau, il releva la tête et repoussa d'une main ses cheveux en arrière. Je ne devait pas resté là pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder encore et encore, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais je sentais quelque chose qui vibrait à l'intérieur de mon corps, dans ma poitrine, j'avais la chaire de poule. C'était agréable et pourtant je devais partir.

Je partis alors mettre ses effets à laver et chercher quelque chose à lui mettre. Je fouillez les placard. Il n'y avait là que de vieilles chemises et quelques jeans qui me paraissait trop court au vu de sa taille qui m'impressionnait toujours autant. Je n'avais que ça, et pour le moment je devais m'en contenter. Tout comme je n'avais aucune information sur le fait qu'il ne dise rien, semble attendre quelque chose, de moi peut-être, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je n'entendais plus l'eau couler depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je frappais à la porte, les bras chargés de vêtements, mais comme je m'y attendais je n'eus aucune réponse. Je décidais donc d'entrer, les yeux fermé, évitant de trébucher jusqu'au lit. Je posais le vêtements dessus et attendit, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi, l'entendre s'approcher et s'habiller afin que je puisse enfin ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il fit contre toute attente. J'étais obligé de visualisé rien qu'avec des sons, puisque j'étais obligé de me privé de ma vue. J'entendis le froissement d'une chemise, puis celui d'un jean. Quant j'ouvris les yeux, je ne vis que le masque qu'il portait de nouveau, je ne préoccuper qu'en second de ses vêtements. La colère montait en moi, mais je préférais la dissimuler. Pour quelle raison se refusait-il à me dévoiler son visage ?

-"Je suis désolé pour les vêtements je n'avais que ça sous la main. Je dois travailler cette après-midi jusque tard dans la nuit, alors je vais essayé de t'acheter quelque chose qui t'ira un peu mieux, enfin quelque chose à ta taille."

Je ne pris même pas le temps de manger, et j'allais lui acheter des affaires qui lui conviendrait. Cette journée de travail était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Et pourtant si les gens savait ce qui se passait dans ma tête, rien n'allait comme il faut, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Une fois rentrer, il était minuit passé, il n'y avait qu'une légère lueur dans ma chambre. J'entrais, posais mon manteau et marchais avec le peu de force qu'il me rester, je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de dormir. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, je posa le sac de vêtements à côté de la porte et me jeta sur mon lit, enlaçant mon oreiller et jeter mes chaussures par terre. La faible lumière était celle de ma lampe de chevet que Michael avait allumé. Il était là à regarder les livres de ma maigres bibliothèques, mes vieux vinyles, et les biblos posaient sur mon étagère. La seule chose qui manquait à cette chambre était des photos, je n'en avait aucune, sauf une de ma mère que je conservais dans un tiroir à l'abri de mon père qui les avait toutes brulé après sa mort. Il avait le dos tourné et j'avais une telle envie de lui enlever ce masque que je ne pus résister. J'approchais doucement vers lui, silencieuse, autant que je le pouvais. Je levais les mains en l'air me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour le lui retirer. Mais comme la dernière fois que j'avais tenté de l'enlever, sa main empoigna la mienne lorsqu'il se retourna. Je n'avais plus aucune craintes, je tentais même de ne plus sentir la douleur de son emprise et essayé d'agripper son masque. Je me rendais bien compte que face à lui, ma force était dérisoire. Mais lorsqu'il me lâcha le poignet, c'est moi qui lui pris le sien en tentant d'y mettre autant de force que lui. Les mots me vinrent tous seuls.

-"Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas voir ton visage ? S'il-te-plait, je veux savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce stupide masque, j'ai le droit de savoir" et les larmes qui suivirent elles aussi vinrent toutes seules couler sur mon visage.

Je lâchais prise et lui tournais le dos, tachant de reprendre un timbre de voix normale et d'essuyer mes larmes.

-"Je t'ai acheté des vêtements, je ne sais pas si c'est bien à ta taille. Si tu veux tu peux dormir sur le canapé ou dans la chambre d'amis à côté. Mon lit est plus confortable alors si tu veux j'irais dormir en bas et toi ici, peu importe."

Je l'entendis partir et emporter ses affaires. Quant à moi j'enfilais un nouveau pyjama et me mis au lit. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, je repenser à la dureté de ma voix et de mes gestes lorsque je lui ais parlé. Je me tordais dans tous les sens mes rien n'y faisait. J'imaginais vaguement les raisons pour lesquelles il me cachait son visage, si il était laid, effrayant ou s'il avait peur que ce visage reflète quel monstre il était à l'intérieur. Mais j'aurais tant voulus le voir tel qu'il est et non comme toutes ses victimes l'on vu avec ce masques, à moins que je ne fasse partis de ces victimes.

Je me demandais si je l'avais offensé ou blésé, s'il dormait tout simplement. Je me leva en direction de la chambre d'à côté. Tournant la poignet et essayant de faire le moins crisser la porte en poussant. Il était torse-nu, la couverture s'arrêtait au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux semblait clos. Je me rapprochait pour en avoir le cœur net, ils étaient bien fermaient. Son souffle était lent sa poitrine suivant le même rythme. Il était si paisible et sa présence à elle seule, je sais que ça semble stupide, mais cela suffisait à m'apaiser et à me rassurer. Je n'avais pas envie de repartir dans ma chambre et d'être à nouveau seule. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment mais je relevais doucement la couverture pour me glisser à l'intérieur du lit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

J'avais pris soin de laisser un maximum de distance entre son corps et le mien, mais sa chaleur arrivé à m'atteindre. Je me lovais au cœur des draps, couchée sur mon flanc droit, le regardant dormir. Je m'étais déjà promis une fois de ne plus tenter de lui retirer son masque mais j'avais échoué et avait tenté en fin de le lui arracher. Mais même si j'avais toujours la même envie de le voir tel qu'il était, je préférais attendre qu'il me l'autorise, je ne voulais pas le voir comme quelqu'un qui lui aurait retirer son masque en traître mais comme la personne, l'unique personne, à qui il se dévoilerait. Je tendis alors ma main vers lui pour remonter la couverture sur ses épaules, caressant le seul visage que j'avais le droit de voir pour l'instant, lutant contre l'envie irrépressible de glisser cette même main sous ce masque. Je fermais les yeux. J'aimais être près de lui malgré le danger qu'il représenter. Et alors que j'étais lovée dans la couverture, je me surpris à imaginer des bras plutôt que des amas de tissus, qui venait me serait contre un torse brûlant, ma tête se logeant au creux d'une épaule réconfortante. C'était ses bras, son torse et son épaule que je visualisais. Je commençais à me rendre compte au combien ces pensées étaient sordides, me demandant si je n'était pas victime d'un quelconque syndrome, mais si j'en venais à me poser cette question c'était que j'étais bien lucide. Même quand j'ouvrais les yeux, il était là, et quand je les fermais, il apparaissait. toujours, hantant mes pensées. Je suppose que voir un tueur en série dormir doit être une chose des plus rares, surtout lorsque vous êtes dans le même lit que lui. C'était appréciable de se sentir unique, la seule à le voir comme ça. J'aurais pus attendre le levée du soleil pour voir ses yeux s'ouvrir devant moi, vulnérable, mais le sommeil m'avait déjà emporté.

Je rêvais une nouvelle fois de ce cheval blanc, il m'attendait toujours, calme, impassible, la selle toujours sur son dos, attentant son cavalier, son maître, une seule personne pour le dominer. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux alors que je m'approchais pour à nouveau de mes mains caresser sa belle crinière. Mais cette fois ce rêve ne se coupait pas brutalement il n'y avait rien pour m'en détourner. Et j'avais envie à cet instant de comprendre pourquoi toujours ce même rêve, s'il avait un sens. J'avais lu quelque part, que le cheval était représentatif des pulsions terrestre, la violence, la bestialité, la sexualité. Je commençais à croire que mon corps me réclamer ce que je ne lui avait jamais donné, ces trois choses que je n'avais jamais fait.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé, il n'y avait personne à côté de moi, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de le chercher, je pris juste mon petit déjeuner, me lavais, m'habillais et lançais un faible « je pars travailler ». Lorsque je suis rentrée il m'attendait au pied de l'escalier, l'air las. J'étais gênée de le regarder peut-être parce que j'avais dormis avec lui la nuit dernière ou à cause de ce que j'avais imaginé, mais de toute manière il ne me jeta pas un seul regard.

Les jours puis les semaines suivirent sans un mot, sans un bruit, sans un geste ni même un regard. A un point que j'avais à nouveau l'impression d'être seule sur cette terre. Je ne le voyais que très peu il n'était redevenu rien de plus qu'une ombre sur les murs. Le soir alors que je vérifiais s'il dormait je ne trouvais personne. Cela m'effrayait d'être à nouveau seule, mais je me rendais compte peu à peu que ce qui m'effrayait le plus c'était qu'il ne soit plus là. Il était celui qui me protégeait depuis que j'étais petite alors s'il devait disparaître je redeviendrais cette petit fille vulnérable et je ne le voulais pas. Alors je voulais apprendre à me défendre, apprendre à tuer s'il le fallait, pour ne plus avoir besoin de lui, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de cette impuissance face aux événements, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de sa présence dont j'ignorais la raison.

C'est à la nuit tombé que je m'assurais qu'il soit dans sa chambre, endormit. Je descendais en hâte dans les escaliers qui grinçaient à chacun de mes pas. J'avais imaginé la scène depuis à peine quelques minutes. Je me rendais dans la cuisine tirant le premier tiroir sur ma droite pour y prendre un couteau de boucher. La même arme dont il s'était servi pour tuer. Sa lame brillait sous les faibles lueurs de la lune qui éclairait la pièce. J'aurais aimé me retourner, le couteau à la main, pour remonté les marches aussi vites que je les avais descendus, entrer dans sa chambre, me tenir au dessus de lui portant la lame sur son torse et le réveiller, lui lançant un simple « Apprends-moi à tuer ». Malheureusement certains plans que l'on croit parfait ne le sont que très rarement et le bruit que je fis eus vite fais de le réveiller. Sans un bruit il se dressa derrière moi. Alors que je me retournais j'eus un sursaut de frayeur à la vu de son masque dans la pâle clarté lunaire. Il me regardait avec un regard réprobateur qui s'amplifia à la vu du couteau dans ma main. Il m'empoigna si vivement le poignet que je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et si fort que la lame vint s'écrasait au sol.

« Apprends-moi à tuer ! »

Je fixais ces yeux avec autant de force que possible, autant de volonté qu'il m'était donné d'avoir. Mais il ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Apprends-moi à tuer ! »

Je me débattais pour qu'il me lâche et de ma main qui était libre je le frappais à la poitrine pour le faire réagir. Ma colère était telle mon poing frappa plus durement son torse. Alors, il lâcha mon poignet et ramassa l'arme tomber à terre. Je fis un pas en arrière avant de voir qu'il me tendait la lame. Je l'empoignais fermement avec un brin d'incompréhension. Il ne bougeait pas, restait fixe devant moi puis je compris où il voulait en venir. Il attendait que je plante la lame dans sa chair. Ainsi c'était mon premier test pour apprendre à tuer. Mais devant lui je n'avait plus la même force que quelques secondes auparavant. Ma main tremblait sur le manche, je m'avançais, lentement, pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètre de lui. Il m'autorisait à le blesser, à le tuer, comme si j'avais le pouvoir sur lui, que j'en avais le droit, mais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais. Je laissais tomber l'arme à terre dans un bruit sourd, et dans le même temps posa mes mains et ma tête contre son torse, écoutant chaque battement de son cœur et sa respiration. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, c'était que de ses bras il me rende cette étreinte. Mais il n'en fis rien. Alors que je mes larmes s'appétait à couler en même temps que des flots de rage. Je sentis ses bras bougeais au-dessus de ma tête. Je relevais alors faiblement le menton et vis ce que je lui avais demander depuis tout ce temps. Son visage enfin dévoilé. Il était beau, pas de ces beauté superficielle sans aucune trace ou ride. Le contour de ces yeux avait déjà quelques cernes, sur son front apparaissaient déjà quelques rides et une barbes de trois jours complétait son visage entouré de cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux pupilles sombres.


End file.
